The Crystal Line
by Chibi-Sephiroth1
Summary: Reeve is a Hume WHM looking for AdventureXI, CommunityXI, and GilXI. Can he ever find any? (Gil that is) CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Spells and Sands

The Crystal Line:  
  
A sunny day, a rare event for Bastok. The gloomy town is usually known for its well... gloomyness. A young man appears and hurridley runs to the Auction House.  
  
Reeve: 'Scuse me ma'am! Oops Sorry, Excuse me! (Sheesh, it's crowded here today)  
  
Attendant: Yes. How can I help you Mister Reeve?  
  
Reeve: Yeah, I wanted to see if a scroll of Dia was on sale?  
  
Attendant: No I'm sorry, they are all sold out.  
  
Reeve: Damn, thanks, goodbye  
  
Reeve, unhappy about not being able to get his scroll, decided to go fight some monsters in Gustaberg,as he was headed out he overheard a conversation between two TaruTaru...  
  
Taru1: He's really bad newsy-wewsy....  
  
Taru2: If I were you I'd justaru stay away from him  
  
Reeve: Excuse me, who is this you're talking about?  
  
Taru2: You haven'taru heard of the White mage running around?  
  
Reeve: No, what is this White mage's name? (I'll take him down soon enough)  
  
Taru1: A very evil man indeed...his name is Praetorian  
  
Reeve: I'll keep a look out for him  
  
Taru2: Okay, you do thataru.  
  
As Reeve had Signet cast on him from Iron Eater, he stepped out of the gates into Gustaberg, the dry sand blew into his face and he pulled his Tunic's Hood up to keep his hair from getting full of sand. He looked around and noticed a Hume fighting some Tunnel Worms, nothing new, he could kill those in 2 hits, at the least, as a Level 9 White Mage he was safe in this area of Gustaberg. He decided to head out towards where the Quadav hang out, he might be able to find a few Young Quadav and take them down. As he started to cast Protect on himself, a blur ran by and yelled "Outta my way punk!"  
  
Reeve: Hey you! Get back here...why I outta....  
  
Guard: Did you see a White Mage run by here?  
  
Reeve: Yeah, just about 5 seconds ago, he went into town  
  
Guard: Okay, thank you, if you ever see that man again, his name is Praetorian, do all you can to catch him, he has stolen precious treasure from the San 'd Oria Cheateu De' Oragalle. Thank you for you help.  
  
Reeve: Sure no problem.  
  
Reeve thought about that blur of a man that ran by, somehow....it seemed familiar.... 


	2. Gobs and Freinds

Chapter 2: Hot Springs and Gobs ~Have fun reading Ch2! ~  
  
After the events with Praetorian and the guard, Reeve decided to head on out to Dangruf Wadi. He could probably take out a few of those lizards walking around. He passed a few noobies killing crabs and bees at the Fumaroles. Quickly darting through the group of crabs he entered Wadi.  
  
The air was hot, humid, and worst of all, smelled like Goblin. Goblins had a very nasty scent, sort of like wet dog and old food, with a side of mustard. Blegh. Reeve gulped down a bottle of Pineapple Juice and re-casted protect.  
  
??? : Shh, do you hear that?  
  
??? : Yeah. Come here, hide behind this bush Myin!  
  
Reeve: Hey, who is that?  
  
No sound.  
  
??? : Oh my gosh! Look out!  
  
Reeve heard a grunt, and then a deep slicing sound. He saw a hammer drop to the ground from around the corner. He hurried to see what happened and to his horror, a red haired Mithra was collapsed on the ground and a Hume female fighting a goblin pleading for help.  
  
Girl: Oh no Myin! Help me please!  
  
Reeve casted Cure on the girl and pulled out his Brass Hammer and hit the goblin. 5 damage. It quickly turned to him and swung, Reeve cowered and felt a brush on his back. It missed! He quickly hit the gob square on the bottom of his chin. 8 damage. He turned around to run but tripped over the Mithra (apparently the one named Myin) and fell on the ground. He now was sitting on the ground looking up at a goblin that was going to kill him. He closed his eyes and hoped his Wing Pendant's AGI +1 would do a bit of good. The goblin dropped to the ground with an arrow through his chest and purple gunk spilling out of the wound. Reeve brushed his Tunic off and turned around. A hume with a bow in his hand put it on his back and bowed to Reeve, the hume girl, and Myin.  
  
Girl: Thank you so much! *hugs Reeve*  
  
Reeve: Uh, heh, no prob... (Wow, I thought only high levels got the chicks!)  
  
BowHume: Are you two ok?  
  
Girl: Yes we are, you wouldn't happen to have a Phoenix Down?  
  
BowHume: Actually yes I do. By the way, my name is Praetorian...  
  
Reeve: Oh, I think I have heard your name around. Girl: My name is Gwendy, nice to meet you  
  
Praetorian: Nice to meet you too, and your name?  
  
Reeve: Oh, my name is Reeve  
  
Myinre: (just now getting up after getting raised by Prae) Thank you.  
  
Gwendy: And that is Myinre, I call her Myin.  
  
Okay Chapter 2 is done. Tell me if you want any more. : / 


	3. Music and Lizard Drool

Yay, chapter 3!! I'm hoping to take this all the way! I just need more people to read it   
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Reeve, exausted after his battle, took a seat on the floor of Wadi and rested against the moist wall. The temperature had cooled off quite a bit. And Praetorian made a fire and they decided to camp here for the night.  
  
Reeve: So uh, what job have you all taken up?  
  
Prae: Ranger and Black Mage, poison arrows are a gobs worst enemy.  
  
Myin: White Mage here.  
  
Gwendy: Bard and White Mage.  
  
Reeve: Wow cool... You're a bard huh? Play us a tune why don't you?  
  
Gwen: Nah, I couldn't...  
  
Myin: Oh come on! You know you can sing like no other Bastokan!  
  
Gwen: Oh ok..  
  
Wow  
  
Could she belt a tune out, we listened to her for a couple hours before Myin passed out along with Prae. I shrugged and rested my head on my bundled up Tunic I was using for a pillow. I listened to the last few words of Gwendy's song and closed my eyes...  
  
All I could see were flashes of light and screaming noises. Dark figures swirled around me before one stopped and walked toward me. It was a tall man, most likely Elvann, wearing a dark black helmet with spikes. He pulled out a dark blue sword. The bladed edge was jagged and he turned it above his head and said one thing:  
  
"The chosen one shall not defeat me.."  
  
"Huh what?" SPLAT  
  
"Eww...gross," I said.  
  
I looked up, a Mist Lizard was staring down at me, drool dripping from his mouth.  
  
I hear laughs from the distance and saw Myin, Gwendy, and Prae all snickering at me. I pushed the dumbfounded lizard away and wiped my face off with my tunic. I pulled it on and grabbed my hammer.  
  
"Where to next guys?" I questioned.. I was ready for Level 10, I got Aquaveil then!  
  
"We're going to San 'd Oria." Gwendy said with a smile.  
  
Okay, that's chapter 3.. =) 


End file.
